


Does Don Get a Break? No.

by NothingMuch_Really



Series: It's from a camping trip gone wrong! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!, 約束のネバーランド | Yakusoku no Neverland | The Promised Neverland (Manga)
Genre: Don kicks ass, Don needs a break, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I came up with this late at night, I'm writing this just on ao3, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, One Piece is referenced, So is Hunter x Hunter, The Promised Neverland Manga Spoilers, This goes with my series, for context n shit, if this doesn't save then it doesn't save bitches, pls read the main one too, should be sleeping, specifically Atsumu's, there are like no tpn tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingMuch_Really/pseuds/NothingMuch_Really
Summary: !!!Pls read main fic first!!! Contains Promised Neverland m a j o r manga spoilers!When Don requested that he be around people but not in a big city, he didn't expect to be stuck with these assholes.Aka Don living with the Miya twins.
Relationships: Don & Emma (The Promised Neverland), Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Series: It's from a camping trip gone wrong! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090229
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Does Don Get a Break? No.

**Author's Note:**

> I was working on the chat fic I mentioned and I thought about how much I love Don and how much I love the Miya twins and I then spat this out. 
> 
> Again, would probably make more sense if you read the main fic in this series.

This world must hate Don as much as the demon one because  _ holy shit _ . He was currently watching as his new foster brothers fought over a stupid tv remote and cursed the day he was born. He had dealt with babysitting ten siblings for years, protecting them from being found, and now he had to deal with these fuckers? Silently cursing Him, Don leapt over the couch to snatch the remote and promptly shut the television off. Or, at least, he would have if he knew how to work a remote. Eventually, after roughly three whole seconds of button-smashing, the blasted noise box turned black. The twins, Osamu and Atsumu, were looking at him with strange looks in their eyes. Don had single-handily taken down wild and disastrous demons by himself, dealing with these bastards should be a piece of cake. 

Right?

No, it wouldn't be.

As soon as he thought that, the twins simultaneously launched themselves at him with the fury that only privileged teens can have. Atsumu eventually pinned Don down, though it took a lot more effort than the dyed blond would admit, while Osamu grabbed the remote. "Victory!" Atsumu declared, foolishly lifting his arms in said supposed victory. This was one of many mistakes in his position, Don noted. The smaller boy was able to quickly grab the fake blond and flip him over, now holding him with his stomach to the ground and arms twisted behind his back. 

You see, while Anna was learning about medicine, and the other kids were studying local plants, animals, and general survival skills, Don often found himself… bored. He didn’t go on all the missions with everyone else, for reasons varying from it being close enough that they didn’t need everyone to it being too risky to have too many humans in a demon city. Since Don wasn’t one of the strongest or smartest, he was commonly left out of the city trips. While he was disappointed about this, he coped by learning all he could about fighting and combat from the archives and Lucas. The older man had a lot of experience, having picked up unique ways of fighting and shooting with his disability, which made his advice and teaching all the more valuable. 

The Miyas had no idea what hit them. Don had been training for nearly three years, and they were just volleyball geeks with a slight understanding on how to throw a punch. The social worker assigned to Don legally had to inform the family that he “has a past history of violence, but was reformed and deemed fit for a home”, which wasn’t entirely a lie. He did tend to blow up when he got frustrated, and he had  _ technically _ committed murder if you counted the demons he’d slayed as victims. Don didn’t count it, but apparently according to the laws of this new human world, Norman had committed what they called “war crimes”, which meant he would “have to stay in close touch to the government”, or some shit like that. Don didn’t honestly care too much about all the details of where he was placed, just that he would have other kids near his age around, but not to be placed in a large city. He had always been homesick for Grace Field, in some twisted way, and he missed the rolling fields it had. 

He was now fighting off the twins yet again, this time making a practical retreat. He was given his own room in the Miya’s house, and though it was small Don was grateful to have a bit of privacy. It had a western style bed, a desk, a bookshelf, a dresser, and Don had added some pictures of his family around the room. He had only gotten here today, so the twins hadn’t actually seen any of the pictures yet. 

“Wow, they told’s you’d be a handful, but that’s’ on ’nother level my man!” The blond-er one, Atsumu, was grabbing the side of Don’s door frame as Don stood triumphant on top of his bed. “Oh, ya like takin’ pics o’stuff?” He gestured vaguely at the walls.

“No, I didn’t take those. It’s my family.” Don was still in defensive mode. Though he wouldn’t admit it, he was pretty jumpy and didn’t like surprises, such as getting tackled at a moment’s notice. 

“Quite the family, then.” The other one, the less annoying one so far, Osamu, strolled in and started looking closely at the biggest one that had everyone in it. “That’s gots to be, like, at least fifty people you gots there.” 

“Yeah, they’re from… my last foster home.” Don hesitated a bit on his government-provided lie, but moved on with confidence. “Anyways, why were you guys fight over what to watch?”

“Because this piece o’shit wants to watch fuckin’ One Peice reruns when the newest episode of Hunter x Hunter is about to air! And I heard it’s goin on hiatus soon!” Atsumu almost yelled out his thoughts, clearly not distracted by Don’s intervention. “Fuckin’ One Piece!” 

“Listen, I’m sure there’ll be another piece later Osamu, so why don’t you just let Atsumu watch his dumb show?” The brothers stared at the smaller kid standing above them, a look of shock reflected on each other. Then, they turned in unison to look at Don, and promptly burst into laughter. 

“There’ll! Be!” Osamu could barely choke out words as he laughed, holding his stomach. “Another! Piece!” Atsumu wasn’t fairing much better, almost bended all the way over, trying to shove his laughter down to get his own two yen in about Don’s accidental quip. 

“Listen here, shrimpy-”

“I’m not shrimpy!” The two again looked to stare at their new foster brother, willing to hear what he had to say. “I’ll have you know, I can easily bench press you!” The two were now silent completely. There was what might even be considered a contemplative look on Atsumu’s face, leading Don to assume only the worst to come. He couldn’t actually bench press them, he knew that for sure. Even with all his training, he was still pretty small statured, and the jacket he was wearing covered the slight muscular he had built. 

“Holy  _ shit _ .” The words came out of Osamu's mouth in a way not unsimilar to a person might say it as they pulled out their phone to record what would most definitely be amazing, and Atsumu could be seen grinning like a feral dog, ready to attack this new bone with all his might.

“Hey dude, watch the fuckin’ language! This  _ man _ ,” Atsumu put emphasis on the last word, sarcasm dripping, “can bench press us! That’s quite the impressive feat, considering our muscle density! Coach said we were quite muscly last time we did the fitness tests, right?” This was a clear invitation, from Don’s point of view, to punch Atsumu’s smug face. He, however, didn’t in favor of simply ignoring both of them to pull out his phone and text Emma. She’s dealt with people underestimating her, and though the people underestimating weren’t actually underestimating in this situation, Don felt that she might be able to help.

**Beanhead:** I need help

**Carrottop:** Who do I need to kill

**Beanhead:** Not that kind of help

**Beanhead:** How do I prove that I’m strong to some assholes?

**Carrottop:** Arm wrestle them!

**Beanhead:** I don’t think that’ll work with them, they’re actually stronger than me.

Said assholes were looking at Don and then back at each other again, some kind of telepathic twin messages going through their heads. Don imagined the conversation going something like this:

_ “So we’re both a lot stronger than this shr imp, right?” _

_ “Oh absolutely dear brother of mine, how do you suppose we should crush him?” _

_ “By simply existing with our outstanding muscle density, my dear brother!” _

_ “Insert synced maniacal laughter!” _

That wasn’t how it was going, it was more along the lines of:

_ “He’s not that strong, right?” _

_ “Yeah.” _

_ “Wanna watch some Hunter x Hunter?” _

_ “No go fuck off we’re watching One Piece.” _

_ “Fuck you” _

_ “Fuck you” _

Don, unfortunately, could not hear this and was stuck with his own made up assumptions. Emma wasn’t any help, not responding as Don looked down at his phone again. “So, um, uh…” Cursing his lack of real social skills, Don hoped what he would say next would distract the two again, but for longer this time. “What even is One Piece? Or… what was it? Hunter and Hunter?”

“He doesn’t know what One Piece is?” The twins responded in unison. 

“No… there’s no way!”

“Yeah, nice prank Don, but we won’t fall for it!” 

“I’m serious.”

The two turned to look at him again, confusion spreading across their faces as they saw he wasn’t joking. Osamu looked really baffled, and spat out “Man, I know that they said your last homes were rough, but how rough do they have to be so you don’t even know what One Piece is?” He then threw his hands over his mouth a second too late, the damage already done.

To Osamu’s surprise, however, Don burst into laughter. “Oh man… that’s priceless! You know, I think you might have just earned the title of favorite Miya.” Don knew the chaos this would cause. He had lived with too many siblings to count for years, of course he knew how to provoke chaos and contention. Momma had _gently_ advised him against it after he almost threw Grace Field into a civil war, but that didn’t stop him from doing small scale things. Through boredom and necessity, Don had become quite good at manipulation, though he would never dream of doing anything actually harmful with it ~~now~~.

As the two older boys started yelling about the best season to start on or something, Don smiled at them. They wouldn’t be able to replace the family he’d built over the years, no one could, but maybe, just maybe, he would be able to have some fun with them while he was here. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don supremacy Don supremacy Don supremacy Don supremacy


End file.
